


H5-0/TW

by Katana (evelett)



Series: Crossover [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/Katana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are open prompts/ plot bunnies I have come up with over the years.<br/>They are open to anyone. Just post on here the link to a prompt you have written. Post it anywhere.<br/>I am good with coming up with ideas it's the actual writing that I have issues with so I figured opening them to the public couldn't hurt. I can't wait to see what y'all come up with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	H5-0/TW

**Author's Note:**

> Open prompts! Let inspiration take you where it may. Just please then post a link you your work in a comment or something.  
> Also if you want I am up for beta for anything. Or if you just want some one to bounce ideas off of. I would be thrilled to see any and all of these plot bunnies turn into something more than an idea.

he teve is Stiles' uncle (Claudia's brother)

-The sheriff sends Stiles to go live with him because of the injuries he's getting and turning up at crime scenes all of the time.

\- He gives Stiles a choice, Steve or military school.

-Stiles doesn't really know Steve because he's been in the SEAL's all his life. So Stiles chooses Steve.

\- And he loves Hawaii

-But everything is so shiny and new and bright so at first his ADHD is all over the place.

-But he misses his pack, even Jackson and especially Derek even though they haven't gotten together yet.

-Stiles doesn't know how Derek feels about him but he thinks he would be at home here with all of the other shirtless people.

-Life is boring and fine a few months later until someone kidnaps Stiles and Grace.

-He was babysitting her while Steve and Danny are on a date night with Rachel and Stan.

-Everyone freaks the fuck out except for Stiles. He's BAMF and keeps grace calm.

\- He's a BAMF and keeps Grace calm and saves them from the bad dudes.

-Steve calls BH to let the sheriff know. the Pack and sheriff calls BH to let him know.

-The Pack and sheriff fly down to help look. Derek and Stiles end up together .

-Fly down to help loo. Stiles and Derek ended up to help look. Derek and Stiles and end up together.

-Steve notices Stiles' scars/PTSD from what happened w/Gerard but he doesn't know why.

-THe Kapua are weres like fish or jumgle cats or something.


End file.
